minefictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Minefictions Wiki
This is a wiki for Minecraft fictional stories, nonexistent blocks, items, dimensions and other stuff! Enjoy writing here, you will have fun :D Remember to read the rules before doing anything here. We also have an official discord server. You can make up whatever you want. However, please do not argue with the admins, or post inappropriate content. DISCLAIMER: This wiki is in no way associated with Mojang AB and is not official. This is a wiki run by Minecraft fans. None of us here own Minecraft. If you want official information, go to Minecraft Gamepedia to learn about blocks, items, food, mobs and other official Minecraft content. # Creepypastas are allowed but please categorise them as creepypastas. # No spamming or vandalism. This includes making major changes to people's work without permission from them, or one of the content mods or admins. # Swearing is allowed, depending on the level of swearing. For example, 'Crap!' or 'Damn!' is allowed, but harsher swears are not. No inappropriate content either. # If you want to become a moderator, you need to be trusted by me. If you are trusted and want to help out, then ask me on my talk page. # Don't insult other users. This includes 'backstabbing' (talking bad about people without them knowing it) or swearing heavily at them. If you think someone is backstabbing, don't harass them, instead, talk to me. # Do not abuse your rank. This includes editing others' comments to make them look stupid, banning users simply because you dislike them, bossing people around, etc. Editing people's comments to make them look stupid is not only forbidden on this wiki, but also violates FANDOM guidelines and counts as harrassing. # No hateful commenting. Give constructive feedback to help the writer improve if you dislike anything. # No sockpuppeting (using alt accounts) to bypass blocks. Try to keep edits under one account. # If you end up in a conflict with user(s) then talk to me and I can sort out any problems. Remember to provide evidence of the conflict. Avoid causing or escalating drama, if you do then we will decide your punishment ourselves or discuss the matter with the community to seek opinions. # Do not steal content from other sources. This includes wikis similar to this one (Pickaxepedia, Minecraft Fanfictions, etc) and do not post official content either. # Do not support or defend the infamous user MasterFrown0704 or his allies. This has became a big problem with arguments sparking up. Frown has done bad things, so accept it. # Do not think you are above these rules. Even if you are an admin, you must show a good example to the community and follow the rules too. Not doing so could risk demotion and/or a ban. More rules are located here. Meet staff of this wiki here (staff, you can add a message here) EnderChas Hi! I'm EnderChas, a gamer who loves playing games on Y8.com, and also a Minecraft fan. I adopted this wiki at the start of 2018 to bring it to life, and now it is one of the greatest Minecraft fanfiction wikis you can write on! Tangyhyperspace the fish I am Tangyhyperspace the fish, a minecrafter who got banned from the minecraft creepypasta wiki in February of 2018. and came here. Im also a friend of EnderChas ScribbledEggs I am ScribbledEggs, a small user who joined this wiki days before EnderChas adopted it. CannibalCarrot Hoi!!!I'm CannibalCarrot,a guy who have weird ideas and crappy jokes.Since i'm permabanned from the MCCP wiki,i'm writing here!!!I'm a kind of "yeller".But i'm kind!!!If you have a problem (except java code),ask me!!! 23/2/2018 by Tangyhyperspace The fish I have become stand in owner of the wiki while chas is banned from fandom for sockpuppeting. 14/02/2018 by CannibalCarrot Because many persons have been ban from the MCCP wiki,i invite all the creepypasta creators and readers who have been banned from the MCCP wiki to join this wiki. 10/01/2018 by EnderChas: We now have a discord server! 08/01/2018 by EnderChas: I have adopted the wiki, after the reign of a bad owner, The Mysterious Noob. New rules will be put in effect, so read them before getting started.￼ Create an article using this box. Category:Wiki Maintenance Category:Public Information